The Fallen Angel
by squirreldemon
Summary: From the outside looking in he's a genocidal maniac, but they don't understand. In is heart Sensui is fighting for the noblest thing immaginable, the redemption of mankind. Songfic to an excerpt from Light of Day, Day of Darkness by Green Carnation.


The Fallen Angel

I think, therefore I am  
You are a fantasy made by me  
I dream this world  
When I end, the world will end with me,  
I am everything, you are me

It had all started so simply. He was told where the foe was and he went there and removed them. Then he had met Itsuki and things had begun to go awry. That was when it first occurred to him that not all demons were evil. But he still had been able to go about his job with ease and almost no problems from his conscience. Then he had gone on that nighttime raid of the Black Black Club. That was when he cracked, the moment when he saw the depths of cruelty and depravity that humans could go to. And it far exceeded that of the demons he had hunted. Consumed by horror and rage he slew them all. In that moment he was changed forever.

"Sleep my child" to never be awakened again…

I fell asleep, to sweet lullaby  
A sleep in which I had a dream  
And in this dream  
I conceived a perfect plan

He had wandered after that not. He knew not how far nor how long he had wandered, merely that he had wandered. Itsuki was always there watching him from the trees, from behind rocks, even from beneath the ground itself. One day as he wandered lost, without a purpose, he happened upon a small stream in the woods. Entranced by its tranquil beauty he had sat down beside it and begun to meditate. As he meditated his head began to clear, and he saw what he must do.

That would change the face of mankind

For it was my dream  
To create a perfect world  
From this cold imperfect world  
And all the answers were inside my mind

It was up to him to redeem the human race and save them from their sins. The path to redemption would be a long and perilous journey, but he knew that he needed to walk it for no one else would. No one else could walk it but him, because his goal was unthinkable to anyone else. The only way to redeem humanity and cleanse the world of its sins was to rid the world of humanity. He could tell from the start that his plan would take years to reach fruition and he would have to overcome many obstacles.

And I was unafraid  
The dream was so enticing  
But now I see it fade  
And I am here alone, all alone  
Once again  
The soul of an angel  
Lives forever  
The love of the innocent  
Lasts forever  
A moments passion  
I hear a desperate cry

That did not sway him from his path. Though he knew that the obstacles would be many and great nothing could sway him from his path. He once more had a purpose, and his new purpose was a much nobler one than his previous purpose. He was going to redeem his kind, save them from themselves. It wasn't long however until he ran into an obstacle he would never be able to overcome. For him to truly achieve his purpose he needed to remain pure, he needed to keep his soul entirely uncorrupted. The obstacle he was faced with now, however, required him to soil his soul to continue. He had reached an impasse and almost despaired.

I weep for the weak  
I pray for the strong  
Through Crimson eye  
And Shattered lie,  
I behold the sacrifice  
Of the innocent life

And then someone else had come. Not Itsuki, nor anyone else from outside. This person had come from within himself. 'Let me handle this.' they had said, 'Let me handle this so you may remain pure.' And so he had let the other person inside of himself take care of what needed to be done. And the obstacle was cleared away and his soul remained pure. And every time an obstacle that would require him to pollute his soul came up it was take care of by another person from within him so that, no matter what had to be done, he remained pure. And so he had come to the final stage of his plan, here on this barren lump of rock that had once hosted the infamous dark tournament, he knew from his visions that this was where he would find an ally that would give him the final means to accomplish his goal. Somewhere on this island of the dead there was still something living. And he, Sensui, would find it, and he would redeem mankind.


End file.
